Turnabout Chess
by DrDigertz
Summary: Phoenix Wright found this cool online game called Chess.
1. A new Hobby

"EEEy phoenix what the fuckle r u doing?" saids the maya  
"Hey imma no phoenix im crack" says phoenix crackhead  
"tell dat to AAO bub" says maya  
"yeh well im playing teh chess online" says that lawyer guy  
"dafuq? ches?" laughs maya  
"yeh, eets a game of skil and u cnant cheat" says crakkid166  
"hmm ok but dat wunt gett us moneys" says maya  
"wut u on about we have almost no money all the tiem and were ok anyways" says foenix  
"just take on a case" ays maya but it was too late BECUSE CARCK BACKFLIPS OUT WINDOW!  
"haha Crack escaaaps from wooorkkkkk!" yells crack as he back-the-flips  
then crack lands on his neck  
"ow my ankle" says crack and he has to wobbly walk to his next place  
"hmmmm, mby i can findey an internet cafe to play sum more chess?" thinks crack  
so crack hits move but the only other plac to move is teh prosekutors office  
"damn i guess i havent found the importants evidence yet" and crack backs out and spams around teh alleyway but he kept saying 'theres nothingk here'  
"hmmm mby i talkl to sum1 at the prosekutors office?" wonders crack

*IN DAT OFFICE*

"oh look at all this randum crap around dis room i ponder if anyome actually works here" scrims crack at teh TOP OF HIS VOICE  
"how much crack u been taking wright? dis is my offig and u know eet" says eggworth  
"hmmm niceu to meeteu edgeworth, lets chat" says crack  
edgeworth was so the shocked that he grabbed a bottle o' wine and jus drank TEH WHOLE THING  
"wtf man, imma shymain" says shymain  
"lel AAO" says maya who was walking thru the door put phoenix punch her out the window instead  
"huh, soz babe" says phoenix had he looks around teh room.  
He piks up wine and drinks "dis is goodey, whared u get?" says crack  
"my cellar u fuk where do you get urs" says shymain and crack was sad because he too poor for his own cellar.  
"hey didid u 3d print a chess board u madman" says crack  
"Im going 2 ignore that, want a game crack?" says shymain  
"ye, i beene practising on de compuuter" says phoenix  
THEN GAME WAS THE PLAY AND CRACK LOST  
"fuq i succ" says crack  
"yeah, kys fool!" shymain kekes  
AND TEHN DIGERTZ BUUURSTS IN!  
"Haha! fite me shymain!" scrims I  
"oh yeah, lets play sum chess" says shymain  
"thats naht wut i meant but ok" says I  
THEN GAME WAS THE PLAY AND SHYMAIN LOST  
"wow dat pawn to e5 then queen to h4 checkmate is bullshite" says shymain  
shymain threw a smoke bomb down on the ground to hide everythings  
when smoke was gone so was shymain and crack  
"Hmm i guess I main character now" says I  
THEN DICK GUMSHoE burst in!  
"hey pal we got a problem! shymain and crack are a conspiracy or something and we gotta find 'em!" says gumshu  
"one sec gumshu, I'm looking for clues" says i  
"No im Dr. Ocsid u fool" says Ocsid  
"yeh yeh, and im barrylawn" says i and i pick up an empty wine bottle.  
"maybe they went somewhare secret..." thinks Ocsid


	2. Releasing THE GREAT ACE ATTORNEY

"wat du you mean ocsid. Does the do they hide in a place related to an empty wine bottle" asks me.  
"well uh ehm, its 2 early in de fic to advance de plot like theat" says suedeshoes.  
"yeah, ur rite. lettsa go bak 2 de office!" says me and in the offic we are.  
"hey charlie wat do you thinky we should do?" asks me  
tehn charlie psychopathically communicates with me using law books as his focus 'GET DGS AN OFFICIAL TRANSLATION'  
"hmm, seems guud" saids teh me  
"we are the going to a capcom offices to get DGS released!" I yell at Ocsid.  
"hey theres one in california, thats close, Wright?" says themanwhotakestoolongtoreleasebadfanficreadings.  
"Well uh eh ahrm were in phoenixs office and we need to go to california and uh FADE TO BLACK!" me says  
*AT CRAPCOMS FRONT DOOR*  
"Hey Dr. do you think they'll just let us in and legalise dat gaem?" axes Dr. Ocsid  
"nah Dr., we need a disguise so they let us in..." ponders Dr. me  
"Im are already the disguise dummy!" says Ocsid  
"Oh yeah AAO" says me  
"Ah just wing it youll be fine" says ocsid  
"eh sure" saidfids me and we walk into headquters  
"hello and welcome 2 capcom we ruin your favourite franchises! How can i holp you?" says de woman at the desk.  
"yeah, uh were here for the... AA live action movie" says Ocsid.  
"Ooh, your costume is spot on! I guess youre a new character too" says the desk lady to me  
"uh yeh, see you l8tr" says I-me-myself  
"through dat door" the ladydesk points at a door and she goooes bak 2 her work  
"nice ladywoman" says suedeshoes as we walk thru the door  
"yeah, oh look thats the room we need" says me  
*ROOM OF PORTS*  
The room was empty except for one thing  
"Break if AA fans h8 us too much..." ocsid read outloud  
I get closer and see the game is called THE GREAT ACE ATTORNEY  
"fuck yeah, lets grab dat shizzle" i say and reach for it  
"oh hi guyzzz it seems yous got lost!" sys teh tablegirl  
"oh uh yeh, we no enlish well, thought roomey was our roomey" I try to cover up  
"Silly! cume with me to the Wright room" says shedesk  
we end up in the Wright room and promise not to get lost again.  
"alrite peopls lets git sum scenes done!" says a guy claping his hands together.  
he wlalks aroond the room and picks the people available for scenes and positions them.  
"Ah, gumshoe! Good thing youre here for this scene..." he goes on about cameras and stuff but then he sees me  
"who are u? I dunt remember you being in teh movie" he narrows his eyes.  
"hmmmmm yes Mr..." I start  
"Dean Rector. Call me Dee" he replies.  
"Yeah, im the OC" I say confidently  
"OC? Theres no OC for this movie!" he yells  
"Uh, im mean OC like original costume" I amend my testimony  
"Yeah, well whom are u?" he says  
"Dr. ... Hotti?" I try  
"Dr. Hotti huh? Dr. Hotti looking like this huh..." Dee rubs his chin thinking  
"do your best pervert thing" he challenges  
i try my best but im a static .jpg so nothing  
"hmmm, ur going to the CEO, he be going to sort you out" says Dee and im escorted out  
"oh yeah, gumshoe, to get in character your pay will be docked so go to teh director too" says Dee.  
So me and Ocsid-bro open door to teh directors ofice and the director is sitting in his chair away from us.  
The chair swivels around  
"I'vee been expecting you, Dr. Digertz" smiles Magnus Carlsen evily  
"Hey, how do you know whu i am?" I ask buut he just tthrows an empty winebottle at my face  
"ow wtf man" I cry in pain  
"thats how fool" says carlsen and he backflips out the window  
"hey stahp in the name of the police pal!" yell ocsid in a convincing gumshoe voice.  
'damn its the police i better stop' thinks carlsen  
he stops flipping in mid-air and looks up but only sees Ocsid  
"haha! nice trick Dr. Ocsid but I know youre a faker!" and carlsen starts flipping agains  
"Too late! Yoou gave me enugh time 2 use this handy-dandy fishing rod that comes with da gumshoe costume he apparently never used..." yells Ocsid grabs and he magnus with the rod and pulls him back into his roomand throws him back into his chair.  
"alirghty, your going to release DGS in enlish here in the west!" yells i  
"wtf why?" asks magnus  
"becase my telepathic plant said so!" I say back  
"hmmmm" hums the humming magnus  
"alriight, well play a chess game for this, i win and it gets released" i say  
"r u insane im liek the world chess champion or some shit i can play 10 games at once + i dont wanna" protests magnus  
"2MUCHOFTHISSHITHASGONEON!" yells Ocsid and he pulls a gun on magnus  
"PLAYYOURBOARDGAMEALREADY" and ocsid presses the muzzle to carlsens temple  
"oh shit ok" and magnus pulls and chess board out frum under his deck and sets it up.  
"kek, you can go black Digertz" magnus sneers.  
I smile

"WTF PAWN TO E5 THEN QUEEN TO H4 CHECKMATE IS BULLSHITE" scrims magnus in angries  
"Haha I win, upholds our deal" says i and carlsen presses and button and its done; the trucks are already bringign THE GREAT ACE ATTORNEY games to every shop in the western world (even the ones that dont do  
gaems)  
we leave magnus to fall into his hands saying something liek "you dont know what youve dooone" but we had pretty much left the room by that point.  
"lets go back to charlie I guess" suggests Dr. Ocsid


End file.
